In the packaging and shipping industries "palletizing" is one method of shipping many products in one package. The products are stacked in layers or tiers one on top of the other and secured on pallets. These are usually wooden structures with load decks spaced upwardly so that the arms of a fork-lift truck can be inserted underneath to lift and move the pallet and its load. It is desireable to separate and thereby protect the layers or tiers of products stacked on the pallet with separators called tier sheets. These are usually flat unfolded sheets of corrugated paperboard.
In the absence of any other function, these tier sheets become items disposable by the ton as waste or for recycling and of no further use to the receiver of the shipment.
It is therefore, desirable and the main object of this invention to provide a further use for the corrugated sheets after they have served their purpose as tier sheets.